Romeo & Juliet: Just a simple kiss
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Ran is asked to play Juliet, and Shinichi is Romeo! Ps Shinichi has returned to being 100% 17. This was my first story I wrote for FanFiction, but I didn't want to upload it. Shinichi X Ran, slight Eri X Kogoro. DO NOT expect all my other chapters to be this big!


**This was actually my very first story I wrote for FanFiction in early 2012, but I didn't have the guts to post it back then… but now that I have edited it (Not for spelling sorry) it sounds much better than before! I still think it sucks but, some people were wondering is my Pokémon story was actually my first story I wrote for FanFiction. Ps; Shinichi has just returned completely to his body. But he hasn't told Ran yet, only Heiji, his parents, Agasa, Megure , the school's drama club and Sonoko. **

"Romeo and Juliet?" Ran said in a curious tone.

"Exactly!" Sonoko was getting excited.

"And you say that the drama club is asking me to play the part of Juliet? And why would I be Juliet?" Ran bit her finger.

"Oh, so you want some other girl to play the part of Juliet and have a kiss with Romeo right in front of your very own eyes?!" Sonoko was flabbergasted.

"Why, is there a reason I would be jealous of a girl kissing someone?"

"Then you don't know who Romeo is going to be played by?" Sonoko's face reflected horror.

"Then who is it?" Ran was getting annoyed now.

"Your husband has come back, Shinichi-kun!" Sonoko let it all out. Ran's eyes grew wide.

"And WHY would I want to kiss Shinichi, why would I care if he kissed some girl?" Ran was red.

"Oh, I wonder…" Sonoko gave Ran the eye.

"OKAY! I'll do it, but not because Shinichi is Romeo, understand?" Ran placed her hands on Sonoko's shoulders. Sonoko snickered; of course Ran was doing it for Shinichi. It had been a long time since she had seen him; the last time was in London, when he confessed to her. Because of that, they now had this awkward eerie felling around each other. Only Minerva Glass and Sonoko knew, at least that she knew of.

Ran was kind of scared to see Shinichi again, not because of him... but because of Sonoko. Sonoko would defiantly make her confess to him soon, or else… who knows what! Basically something scary and deadly would happen…

The next Day, the drama club contacted her during lunch. She didn't know where Shinichi was, or if he asked her to be Juliet, or why he left her alone for so long. She had so many questions to ask him! But because she had nothing else to do but eat, she went with the Drama club.

Hirai Kenichi was the captain of the drama group. He and everyone else clouded around Ran and calculated the plan. Turned out, Shinichi would not be back until the presentation and didn't know Ran would be Juliet! Once Shinichi had gotten his body back, he had to go and solve about thirty cases that Inspector Megure asked him. He was allowed to skip school; Megure-Kabu had given the okay. And the school couldn't protest against a high ranking police officer like Megure.

There for Ran would not see him until it was time for the festival. She really hoped he knew him lines, she didn't want it to turn out like Romeo and Juliet in Furinkan High from Ranma ½, when Ranma thought that Romeo and Juliet were father and daughter. That would be a disaster. **(To read that Ranma chapter, look in the beginning of book seven) **Even though she said that the only reason she was Juliet was because she didn't want him to kiss some girl who she had never meet before was a lie. Yes, she didn't want him to kiss some stranger, but the real reason was because she kind of wanted to kiss him… even though it would be a stage kiss, she still wanted to.

Kenichi-kun handed her a thick copy of the script labeled 'Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.' Ran took it with shaking hands, she was nervous. Never, ever had she thought of being Juliet and Shinichi being Romeo, it was a just peer coincidence. Some of you girls out there have always looked up to Romeo and Juliet **(Like me…) **and wanted to be in it, even in a one line part too! But Ran had never even thought of it, or dreamed of this miracle happening! Man Ran was glad that she didn't have a truth poison or something that would make her say everything she was thinking out loud.

Ran was walking home to Mouri Detective Agency. Suddenly her dad hadn't been doing the thing where he looks like he suddenly gets hit by an invisible needle, goes to 'sleep' in the nearest place he could sit, then is followed by an amazing discussion about who the killer is. Lately he had been missing everything and just drinking and smoking. Maybe Conan was really a lucky charm? Apparently his parents had come to pick him up, and then they shipped him off to a school in America for genius kids with extremely high potential. She missed him; he was like a little brother to her. But he said he would be fine and he would send her letters and call her every once and a while.

Today she was alone. Sonoko had to do something, all she said was something on how Makoto-kun was coming to visit. Conan was gone all the way to America maybe never to return and Shinichi was gone solving cases. Megure had told her that he has doing just fine and was doing a great job solving cases for them. She sighed, all alone.

She heard a sound from the sky, looking up; she saw the start of rain! But this was not rain season! She sighed again. Now she was alone and it was raining. There was still a long way to her apartment complex. She was about to put her bag on her head, but suddenly the rain stopped only right above her. Curious to see who spared their umbrella to her; she twirled around, her skirt flapping in the breeze. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. She felt her eyes start to flood with water. She was suspended by astonishment. The person was someone who she knew very well.

"Shinichi?" Ran was able to stammer that one word.

"Hello Ran, small world hu?" Shinichi acted so casual. Ran's eyebrows tilted up, reflecting an angry, frustrated, depressed and sad face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ran began to cry, every sob just felt like another knife penetrating Shinichi's heart. One after another, every tear hurt like a bullet.

"Please don't cry, Ran." Shinichi held up the umbrella so it covered Ran a little better. "I have been very busy working. But you don't have to worry anymore. Lately I have been in America, England, Canada and Hong Kong solving cases." Shinichi named some believable places. "But now, I'm going to stay in Japan forever or for a very long time!"

"I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ran screamed. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" Ran's voice was so quiet now that Shinichi had to cringe to understand what she has saying.

"Sorry Ran… it's not that I didn't trust you, it's that I could not tell ANYONE!" Shinichi's story was collapsing like a sand castle that was recently stepped on.

"Oh. And I hear that you are going to be Romeo." Ran's face was pale, waiting for him response.

"Right! The drama club said that my last performance was a hit, even though it was interrupted a murder… but when I asked who would play the part of Juliet, they said that I will find out soon. Do you know what that's meant to mean?" Shinichi was a clueless idiot at some points, like then.

"So you don't know? You would be Romeo and kiss anyone?" Ran's eyes were full of pain.

"Ya, why not? All it is, is a stage kiss. It not real anyway. But will you answer my question, do you know what girl is playing the part of Juliet."

"Oh, I wonder?" Ran grabbed the umbrella. "Perhaps they asked me? What if I said I was playing Juliet?" Ran covered her eyes with her arm to conceal the fact that she was crying. In her other hand she held the umbrella. And with her legs, well they were running as fast as they could to Mouri detective Agency. Shinichi looked forward with a pained look in his eyes.

"She never really answered my question; does that mean she is Juliet?" Shinichi mumbled to himself. He leaned against the nearest pole, and then slipped to the ground. There was a dazed expression on his face as he leaned against the muddy green colored pole. **(Anyone noticed that the picture fits this description exactly?) **The splattered against him face as he looked up at the sky, the sky that was protruding drops of pain out of the dark stormy clouds. The scene of Ran running away echoed though out his mind. He didn't blame Ran. Even though he had returned permanently, he didn't go to her first; he just wanted to solve his stupid cases. Even though he could never understand a girl's heart, he could understand her frustration. He relaxed his neck muscles, causing his head to fall into a defeated position. Why? Why must he mess up everything related to love?

Rain pelted onto the back of Ran's uniform, along with dirty water from the puddles she was tearing though. Her tears replaced all the water that was splashed up on her. She had breathing heavily, not because she was tired but because she was crying so hard. Why are boys so dense? Her feet stopped carrying her as she arrived at her home. She walked solemnly up the stairs with a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Ran?" Kogoro noticed his daughter's grave face as it entered his office.

"Nothing you would ever know about. Because you are one too, you're also a boy." Ran said, emotionless. "Can I talk to mom?"

"Don't tell me, some guy broke your heart?" Mouri sounded concerned now.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ran threw her bag on the sofa.

"It is every bit of my business! I'm your father!" He stood up, slamming him hand on the table.

"Just leave me be. I need to talk to mom." Ran lowered her head. Kogoro looked at her sympathetically, but sat back down. Ran walked to her room and flopped on her bed, crying while she searched for her mother in her directory. Her phone rang, the sound echoing in her ear drums. It rang two more times before a fizzle, then her mother's voice answered.

"Yes? Is this Ran?" Kisaki Eri answered.

"Mom!" Ran sobbed.

"Ran! What is it? Is something bothering you? Is it a boy?" Her voice was suspicious on the last question.

"Y-yes…" Ran cried more.

"I'm on my way over! Don't worry Ran sweetheart!" Ran could hear the sound of an engine rearing. The two talked for about an hour, explaining what happened. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and there her mother was, to comfort her in person.

Meanwhile, Kogoro had no clue that Eri was there. That was until her came to Ran's room to check on her only to see Ran crying on her shoulder.

"ERI! What the hell are you doing here?" He fell to the ground in astonishment.

"What does it look like?" She complained. "I have the right to visit my daughter when she is in this state!"

"I'll help." He walked over to the two and sat by Ran's other side, the side that Eri was not on. He wrapped his arm around Ran, but in that process touching his wife's fingertips. They both blushed and looked away from each other, making Ran have no other choice but to giggle a bit. Both parents then ignored each other and focused on Ran, it didn't matter if they were touching each other's hand, it was all about Ran.

The next day Ran had almost gotten over it. On the outside, she looked great. But inside her, she still had a hole in her heart. Only her closest friends like Sonoko could tell what was wrong, so she only explained to her closest friends what happened. The one thing she had happy about was that her mom and dad were getting a little closer, well closer that before…

"I'll kill that guy!" Sonoko scowled, holding up her fist.

"Sonoko… it fine!" Ran lied. She just didn't want her killing Shinichi… "We need to practice the play!"

"Oh about that, who is playing Romeo in practice?" Sonoko frowned.

"Our back up Romeo, he's in the drama club. I think his name was… Yobe Taturou…" Ran shrugged.

"That's Yabe Takurou actually." A skinny, brown haired third year stepped into their conversation.

"Oh, sorry Yabe-kun!" Ran waved her hand apologetically.

"It's okay…" he scratched his head. The three of them all walked together, talking about the script. Sonoko was also going to be in it! She would be smaller part Rosaline, Romeo's first love. She had an easy job, she had no lines either! But her job was very important.

All the actors formed an assembly line, getting ready for their first dress rehearsal. The festival was two days away, and it had been two weeks since Ran had last seen Shinichi. Apparently he would be at the rehearsals the next day to practice one time and check that he knew his lines, just in case. But today, it was just Yabe-kun. They started the play.

SAMPSON-"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."

GREGORY- "No, for then we should be colliers."

SAMPSON-"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."

GREGORY -"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar."

SAMPSON –"I strike quickly, being moved."

GREGORY -"But thou art not quickly moved to strike."

And it started. The scenes flew past like a breeze of wind, the language bit Ran's tongue but it was still a blast! They didn't do a kiss in practice, they just put their lips about twenty five centimeters apart and said it was a kiss. Only two more days until the festival!

Ran couldn't make it to the last dress rehearsal because of a karate championship, so they had a sub practice with Shinichi. She didn't care, they don't kiss or anything in the practice. But this just meant that the carnival would be the first time she and Shinichi would practice together, no not practice… preform. That was what she was scared about, not about some girl sub.

She knew that the karate finals would be nothing; she was the best on her team! She rarely lost, but sometimes it was a close one. But she was very confident about this one, in truth, she wasn't sure how such a crappy team got into the finals anyway! On a scale, Ran's school was number one, their team was like number seven.

Ran changed into her karate uniform, and got ready for some serious but kicking time. The captains shook hands to start to tournament.

As usual, Ran was the last one standing and would determine who won. Her opponent was a skinny boy, who looked weak, but was very strong. She knew this because she had seen him in action, beating all the other people on her team.

The two looked at each other and waited to the signal to start. After hearing the signal, the two lunged at each other. Ran dodged his blows, ducking to try and trip him but to no avail. He landed a punch in her right arm, forcing her to step back. This guy was the whole reason they got to the finals, everyone else really sucked.

Ran aimed a kick in his stomach, making him retreat. But he was quick to recover. This kind of thing went on for a good seven minutes before Ran delivered the finishing blow. Okay, maybe not as easy as she thought…

Ran had trouble sleeping that night; she couldn't stop thinking about the play! She trashed around. In this kind of situation, Conan would clear her mind, but he was gone now.

"Conan-kun, wish me luck." Ran finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

It was the festival, it was very crowded to! Ran made her way to back stage to get ready.

"Ah, Ran! There you are! We need to get you changed!" Sonoko was almost literary flying with excitement. Ran nodded and entered the girl's drama changing area and transformed into Juliet. She was no longer Mouri Ran, but she was Juliet Capulet. She repeated that over and over as the girls applied makeup to her and tied her to fit her character. Ran's heart was beating like drum, she was as nervous as ever. What is she made a mistake? It's not easy to improvise while still specking Shakespeare language at the same time!

"Calm down, Mouri-san. You'll do great!" One of the girls cheered her up.

"Thanks!" Ran burned with desperation.

Everyone got ready to start scene one act one. Everyone was nervous and exited at the same time. Ran thought of the play and blushed. She would be kissing Shinichi for the first time in front of everyone. In her mind there was no such thing as a stage kiss, just real ones. The play whizzed past like thunder. Soon the next scene was the one where she would kiss Shinichi. She felt a push behind her; it was Sonoko and the whole staff of girls. They were all giggling and blushing as they pushed her out onto the stage.

ROMEO- If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

JULIET –"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

ROMEO –"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

JULIET –"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

ROMEO –"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Shinichi leaned in close to Ran's face. Ran became as red as an apple. Shinichi closed his eyes and moved towards Ran's mouth, aiming for her cheery red lips. He held her in an embrace which she returned. Ran closed her eyes, still as red as an apple as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her first kiss, his first kiss both with the one they loved more than anything. The curtains fell, leaving the audience cheering, and crying for some of the girls.

They released each other, both red.

"That was great!" Sonoko cheered. All the girls and boys crowded around them congratulating them.

"One question Shinichi…" Ran blushed even more at what she was about to ask. "Where did you learn to kiss no well?" She got suspicious.

"You will never know!" Shinichi stuck him tongue out at her.

"Tell me, idiot!" Ran raced after him aiming fatal kicks at him. He dodged them with grace.

"Do they always do this?" A girl asked Sonoko.

"Yep, always." Sonoko slapped her head.

"TELL ME!" Ran aimed one last kick at Shinichi and it hit him right in the face. There was a *Click* Ran turned to see what is was, and saw Sonoko holding a disposable camera.

"I'll keep this one along with the one where you are kissing!" She smiled.

"Give them here, or do you want to look like Shinichi? I am very skilled at karate you know. You should give it to me!" Ran glared at Sonoko.

"Ha! NEVER!" Sonoko snickered.

**Sorry if some of the Shakespeare stuff is a bit off, well you know what? I did a ton of research! So SORRY! Please review, and sorry for the sucky story!**


End file.
